Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Unite
Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Unite is a new movie. Summary When a mysterious villain named Shredder Jr has made a Doomsday weapon will with the help of the Syndicate of Evil it's up to Connor Lacey with Twilight Sparkle,Supergirl and Preston Stormer to stop them before the world is doomed. Plot One morning, when Connor Lacey goes out of his house, he sees that Shredder Jr has taken over Ireland and used multiple tank-like vaccums to suck all the town's civilians. He sees Spike coming out through a portal and receives a message from Princess Twilight Sparkle. He follows Spike through the portal to Twilight's castle and meets Twilight Sparkle, Preston Stormer, and Supergirl. Twilight tells his interdimensional guests about her new invention, The Universe Portal Machine. As she says, it allows people to travel to other worlds. But Shredder Jr has been spying on him, stole his idea and created his own Portal Machine. With it, he brought Queen Chrysalis, Firelord, and Granny Goodness to his dimension. They formed a Syndicate and proceed to steal energy from all the worlds. Since our heroes don't know where Shredder Jr's lair is, they start with saving all of their worlds first. They go to Makuhero City first and find Firelord. Naga reveals that he uses the portal at Hero Factory to steal Quaza energy from the refitting tower. Firelord has also captured Stormer's friends. Then, he sends the heroes to the Villain Storage. Connor Lacey the Cartoon Veterans survive in the Villain Storage, and defeat Rotor. They break out of the Storage through a portal and end up in Quatros. They see many animals possessed by Anti-Quaza, but manage to push them out. Connor Lacey and the Cartoon Veterans go to the Quatros portal, which is a shortcut to the Hero Factory. When they go in, Twilight realizes that there are generators that help Firelord keep the portal open. They find the generators, and destroy them, shutting off the portal. When they find Firelord,Connor Lacey and the Cartoon Veterans defeat him and save the Alpha Team without them noticing the Cartoon Veterans or Connor. They also find out that the Syndicate is building something. Next, our heroes go to Equestria to fight Queen Chrysalis. They meet Princess Celestia, and follow her to Canterlot. Princess Celestia tells Connor and the Cartoon Veterans that they should find some guards which should help them find Queen Chrysalis and the Pony Factory. Fortunately, they found the guards. Princess Celestia then explains that Queen Chrysalis uses the harvesters capture various ponies, and is extracting magic from their cutie marks in the factory. Queen Chrysalis also captured Shining Armour, Princess Cadance and Princess Flurry Heart. Princess Luna told the Cartoon Veterans that they must go into the Pony Factory and free all the ponies. After Supergirl asked if they have any secret agents (since he thought that it's like a spy movie), Princess Luna said that they have an agents in the Crystal Empire, who reveals to be the Mane 7,King Thorax, Discord and Spike, but they've been captured by a pony harvester. After destroying all the harvesters, the Cartoon Veterans go to the factory but during the journey, they find themselves on the chariot and the Changelings are going to make them their new crew for all eternity. Luckily the Changelings frees them after they bring back his old crew. When Connor and the Cartoon Veterans arrived to the Changeling Kingdom, they free the Mane 7,King Thorax, Discord and Spike, then freed all the ponies by opening the emergency vents. Later, they went up to the top of the Changeling Hive, they beat Queen Chrysalis and rescue Shining Armour, Princess Cadance and Princess Flurry Heart. Connor and the Cartoon Veterans find out that the villains are extracting energy for a Doomsday Device. In Metropolis, Connor and the Cartoon Veterans see Granny Goodness has made the fortress made of diamonds. They also find a crystal energy of the Amethyst from Super Hero High that is ending there, so they go in. After they re-activate the prisms, they get transported to Super Hero High, where they meet Principal Waller and Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd. Waller explains that Granny Goodness is extracting the super energy from the school's Amethyst to feed the Doomsday Machine. After freeing the supers, they go to The Amethyst, where they defeat Granny Goodness. Stormer figured out that every time they beat their enemies, they're running away, which was a part of a plan. Finally, Connor the Cartoon Veterans return to Ireland, where Connor Lacey finds Mrs Lowther in his lab and he also receives a message from Shredder Jr that they've almost finished the Doomsday Machine and Connor and the Cartoon Veterans can't stop them. After Connor Lacey notices that Spike has fleas, Twilight Sparkle says that Spike doesn't get the fleas. Then, she figured out how Shredder Jr could spy on him; he was using a flea-bot inside Spike. So Connor and the Cartoon Veterans shrink themselves down and go to Spike's body. They beat a lot of mini flea-bots throughout Spike, and Preston Stormer, Supergirl and Connor gain Spike's trust. They go to Spike's head and beat the giant flea-bot. Twilight used the flea-bot's circuitry and locate Shredder Jr's secret lair, which is situated under an old warehouse. When they get to Shredder Jr's Doomsday lab, they find The Syndicate in a wheel-like machine which shields them. They beat the Syndicate but they see that the Doomsday Device is still counting down to destroy the universe and it can't be stopped. Luckily, Connor Lacey unplugs the Doomsday Machine and saves the universe. After putting Shredder Jr in jail, Connor Lacey the Cartoon Veterans said themselves goodbye, but before they went, Twilight gave them the Cartoon Recallers in case of another event like this. Connor Lacey said that Twilight can visit him anytime she likes, but then he said he should get going, so he won't be charged by her teacher for wasting her time, Stormer gave Twilight a copy of the Quaza stone (since the real Quaza had Firelord trapped inside, Stormer used Twilight's Matter Duplicator spell to make a copy), then Supergirl thanked Twilight for lending her her powers for holding Granny until Supergirl get back to Super Hero High. After this, Twilight says a familiar line: "Hey girls. Friendship is Magic!" Trivia This film is based on NickToons Unite Characters Main Cast: #Connor Lacey (18 year-old student) Cartoon All Stars Cartoon Veterans: #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord and King Thorax #DC Super Hero Girls: Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Katana, Big Barda, Starfire, Frost, Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, Catwoman, Lady Shiva, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Hal Jordan, Flash, Principal Waller and Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd #Hero Factory: Preston Stormer, William Furno, Duncan Bulk, Jimmi Stringer, Mark Surge, Natalie Breeze, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex and Daniel Rocka Villains #Shredder Jr Guest Villains #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Queen Chrysalis #Hero Factory: Firelord #DC Super Hero Girls: Granny Goodness Transcript Connor Lacey and the Cartoon All-Stars: Unite/Transcript Plot Category:Connor Lacey